


Loss

by Revieu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hospital, Loss, M/M, This is supposed to be Izuleo crack but oh well, by the way greatful alliance that’s some gooOd shit, did I say loss?, is this loss?, lol angst ig but really not, man I’m too lazy to check my facts but this is based on checkmate, uhhh loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieu/pseuds/Revieu





	Loss

It was weeks ago. Not too long ago, even so Leo can’t remember a thing. 

Hazy memories trying to collect the whole story.

Why am I here? 

The orange haired 2nd year (at the time) couldn’t even speak. Apparently breaking an arm evolved to something MUCH more fatal.

Does good deeds pay such high prices? All he did was try to save a living being from torture? Does empathy lead to harm?

Was it worth it?

Leo let out groans and mumbled not a single person but himself could understand.

The hospital room’s lights was too much to bear. Strained his eyes way too much.

The soft steps and humming of the nurse who just entered his hospital room were equivalent to your ear drum being damaged.

All this pain.. Ah the inspiration! I can feel it!

Beep beep beep

The nurse in the room perked over to Leo after hearing the noise. Eyes widened in shock. This kid is dying! 

She sprint to the phone inside the room, calling the person who should help you.

(I know nothing about hospitals/doctors my apologies.)

The doctors came rushing in, doing everything they could do in a sweat. Nothing was changing though. 

Beep beep 

More mumbles and Groans erupted from Leo. None of them made sense. But only one word.

Izumi.

He remembered another thing.  
Izumi always came in, he gave one of the nurses his number incase Leo needed him. Izumi always nagged Leo- almost like a mom. Though Leo never liked this. Izumi always took care of Leo in another form of light but Izumi never admitted this. Izumi never wanted to admit he was helping. He’s just doing what’s right and wants no praise or what not. Everything he ever loved always left. And Izumi loved Leo dearly despite his actions.

The doctors and nurses realized something. 

There was no saving Leo. 

They gave up at the realization, taking their stuff back.

One of the nurses started to dial important looking contacts they got from Leo...

Mom,  
Ruka,  
Madara,  
Izumi...

First they dialed Izumi. In a split second the grey haired teen picked up “Ah yeah? I’m heading to the hospital right now...” he says before the nurse could. The nurse takes a deep breath in. “Sorry but we regret to inform you that.. Leo is...”

“What happened to Leo-“

“Leo Tsukinaga is dying.”

Izumi felt the life knock out of him. Eyes wide open, replying the words the nurse just said. “...Leo...? Dying..?” He asked to confirm. The nurse breathed out, confirming it. “He can’t speak much right now. Please come in and see him— hello?” Izumi hung up, dashing sonic fast to the hospital. In moments he arrived.

Crashing the hospital doors open, gaining the attention of many, he sprinted towards the receptionist. Surely bringing them quite the shock.

Beep

“Where is Tsukinaga Leo?!” He asked, out of breath. Panting, but not tired. The receptionist quickly checked for anyone with the said name. They nodded “room 420.” She said.

Dash dash daze.  
Izumi ran to a area with way to many rooms. Asking doctors to the room where Leo was passing in.

He found the room.  
420 written on faded paint. 

*  
•  
Izumi crashed into the room. 

Doctors looking down on Leo’s body.

“He’s dead” one of the doctors spoke.

Izumi felt something inside him break.

“He’s probably faking it... Inspiration and all, he’ll wake up soon saying something like ‘Wahhhaha look at your face Sena!’ “ Izumi choked out with tears. The doctors shook his head. “Sorry. We did everything we could. He’s dead.” 

Izumi walked up to Leo’s dead body, arms carrying no strength. The grey headed 2nd year let out way tears like crazy. Someone who loved him back,  
Someone whose actions spoke just like his words.

Dead right in front of him.

...Everything Izumi loves ends up. Leaving.

Should he give up on his precious Yuu-kun? Izumi Sena just lost the love of life? 

Ah what was this called.

Yes. Loss.


End file.
